The New Arrival: A Bat's Tale 4
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: The Seville's get a new addition to the family, in the form of a female bat pup. story better than summary, and sorry for the long wait in a new story. read and review if you want, and I hope you like it.


**Authors Note: **I'm making this story to introduce a new character, and yes, she's another bat, but a more local variety. To be specific, she's a Long-eared Myotis, a type of bat found throughout the US, Canada, and Mexico. Also, it's a sequel to "Getting The Prize: A Bat's Tale 3."

**Disclaimer: **anything pertaining to Alvin and the Chipmunks is owned by Ross B. and Fox Studios.

* * *

><p><strong>The New Arrival: A Bat's Tale 4.<strong>

Nathan was sitting in class, as were his brothers and sisters, as the Biology lesson went on. At long last, the bell for the school to empty out rang, causing a stampede of children to rush out the door, the seven rodent children waiting until the room was empty to move out. On when Nathan flew out to go home, he noticed something was following him, but didn't pay too much mind to it, and kept on flying. Once home, he didn't even get the window/door open for himself when he was slammed into by something, sending Nathan and his assailant onto the couch in the living room (humorously causing Alvin to jump and actually yelp in surprise). "Hey, what's the big idea!" Nathan shouted, turning around and instantly changing his attitude at what he found. It was a young bat pup, no older than twelve years of age, wearing a reddish/brown poncho over her fur covered body, her green eyes staring up at him with a look next to innocence. "I'm sorry, but do I have the home of the Chipmunks?" she asked, just as Dave entered the room, dropping the cup of coffee he had been drinking onto the floor, "What is it with me and talking animals?" he asked himself, as Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, it is the chipmunks home, obviously," Nathan replied, gesturing toward the six chipmunks who were now staring at the bat. "What are they looking at?" the female bat asked, causing Alvin to burst out laughing, "Her ears are HUGE!" Alvin shouted, getting a slap to the back of his head from his older brother, "What?" Alvin asked, causing Simon to lean in, "It's not exactly nice to point out these things," Simon said, causing Alvin to chuckle, "Sorry," Alvin said, as the young bat merely blinked. "It's alright, I find my ears make me who I am," she said, as Dave shook his head in confusion, "Wait, before we get too ahead of ourselves, what's your name?" Dave asked, as the young bat giggled a bit, "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Kris," she replied, as Simon walked up to her and started looking her over, trying to identify what species she was, in turn causing Nathan to roll his eyes, "Don't mind Simon Kris, he does this to everyone he deems new," Nathan said, as Simon backed up with a look of pride on his face, "This bat pup is of the Long-eared Myotis species," Simon announced, causing Kris to roll her eyes, "No duh, Sherlock," she said, causing Alvin, Brittany and Nathan to start laughing, much to the annoyance of the blue clad chipmunk.

A little while later, Dave was on his computer researching information on Kris's species, as he had done when Nathan had first arrived. "Okay, she's native to the US, so I shouldn't have to worry too much about making winter clothing for her, but I will at least make her some other outfits," Dave said to himself, as he took down a note in his journal. Meanwhile out in the living room, Nathan and Alvin were playing some videogames (too lazy to think of one, just use your imagination :P), when Kris flew in and landed on the arm rest nearest the Flying Fox. She didn't say anything to distract the huge bat, but rather she just stared at him in a curious fashion, which eventually caused Nathan to get slightly annoyed, "What are you looking at Kris?" Nathan asked, not looking away from the T.V. screen, "You're so big," Kris replied, causing a flat look to come across Nathan's face, "Yeah, your point?" he asked, as Alvin tried not to laugh, lest he become distracted from the game and lose. "How did you get this big?" Kris asked, getting an annoyed groan from Nathan, "I'm a Flying Fox from Madagascar," Nathan replied, causing the young pup to tilt her head a little in confusion, "What state is that in?" she asked, no sooner causing Alvin to burst out laughing, in turn allowing Nathan to win the game. After winning the game, Nathan turned to Kris, who was looking at him in a way similar to an innocent child, and sighed, "Kris, Madagascar isn't even in the USA, it's closer to Africa," Nathan explained, getting yet another confused look from the young bat, "Where's Africa?" Kris asked, causing Nathan to face-palm, "Go bother someone else Kris," Nathan, getting a giggle from the pup as she took off out of the room, at which point Alvin finally realized that he lost the game.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Chipettes…<strong>

The Chipettes were in the bedroom, just talking amongst themselves when someone knocked at the door, "Door's open," Brittany said, as Kris opened the door and stepped into the room, "Hi," She said, waving one of her hands at the three Chipettes shyly, "Oh, hello Kris, come in," Brittany said, as Kris slowly walked further into the room. "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your names," Kris said, causing Brittany to chuckle slightly, "You're kidding, right?" she asked, as Kris's left ear twitched, causing Jeanette to giggle nervously, "Brit, not the time," she said, but already her pink clad sister was standing before the young bat, "What place are you from that doesn't know about The Chipettes?" Brittany asked, causing Kris to back up a bit, "Um…I'm from Boston, if that's what you're asking," she replied, causing Brittany to sigh in annoyance, "Well, since you somehow didn't catch us at all when we were on tour there, I'll introduce myself first, I'm Brittany," the pink Chipette explained, as Jeanette quickly jumped down and pushed Brittany away from the bat pup, "Sorry about my sister, she can be a bit big headed at times, I'm Jeanette," she said, as Eleanor hopped down and looked at the poncho Kris was wearing, "that would make you Eleanor then I suppose" Kris said, causing Brittany to go bug eyed and chuckle nervously, "If you know her name, then why not me?" she asked, causing Kris to shrug her shoulders, "I heard you guys on the radio, they only mentioned her name before it cut out," Kris replied, causing Brittany to face palm. "As I said, my sister can be a bit big headed at times, right Brittany?" Jeanette asked, as Brittany gave her an innocent look, "What?" Brittany replied, as Jeanette rolled her eyes, "Never-mind, anyway, you said you were from Boston?" Jeanette said, just as Brittany hit a button on the nearby stereo, playing one of the songs they sang at the awards ceremony ("Firework" to be precise), causing the purple clad Chipette to groan in slight embarrassment. What happened next surprised everyone in the room, as the young bat actually started to sing along to the music track, _"Baby you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go oh, oh, oh! As you shoot across the sky!"_ Kris stopped singing at this point, realising she wasn't alone and giggling slightly, as the three Chipettes all stared with wide eyes, "You can sing?" Eleanor asked, causing Kris to giggle again and wrap herself up like a cocoon with her wings, obviously embarrassed.

A little while later, Simon was doing a series of sound based tests on Kris, mainly to find out why she could sing…at all, and so far nothing indicated anything out of the ordinary, "Are we done here yet?" Kris asked, causing Simon to chuckle a little bit, "Just one more thing okay, I'm gonna test your range of hearing, tell me if you hear anything if I do this," Simon explained, hitting a button on the remote control for a stereo system, the stereo in the living room playing a track at the lowest possible volume, "Okay, what song is playing in the living room?" Simon asked, getting an annoyed look from Kris, "How should I know? I can't hear out there!" Kris replied, causing Simon to nod slowly, "Okay, I know what's wrong here Kris, you are slightly deaf," Simon explained, a confused look crossing the pup's face, "Deaf?" Kris asked, causing Simon to chuckle a bit, "It's a decrease in sensitivity to sound, sorta like you have your ears plugged all the time," Simon explained, causing Kris to glance upward at her ears, "But I can hear just fine," Kris said, getting a chuckle from the blue clad chipmunk, "Here's a surprise for you, your species of bat is supposed to be able to hear the flapping of a moth's wings from distances of at least three miles away, you appear to only have a hearing range of a normal human," Simon said, causing Kris's eyes to widen in surprise, reaching up and gripping one of her ears, pulling it down to look at the ear, "Oh," Is al she said, letting go of her ear and shaking her head a bit, just as Nathan came into the room. "Okay, Kris, I'll show you to the roost," Nathan said, taking off and using his feet to grip the ceiling roost, motioning for Kris to follow. After Kris got up to the ceiling, it was apparent that the bar the roost was made from was too thick around for the smaller bat to grip with her feet, so she settled with an alternative method of going to bed, which involved the young pup clinging onto Nathan's body. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Nathan asked, as she looked up at him innocently, causing Nathan to sigh, "Fine, but only until Dave gets a separate roost made for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night…<strong>

Nathan was sound asleep, when Kris let out a fearful squeak and woke up, the squeak waking the Flying Fox up as well, "Kris, I'm trying to slee-" Nathan stopped himself midsentence, as he looked at Kris, who was sniffling with tears in her eyes, "I had a nightmare," Kris said, as she buried her face into Nathan's chest, causing the giant bat to shift his eyes from one side of the bedroom, to the other, then back at Kris, "Hush now, it's alright, it wasn't real," Nathan said, causing Kris to look up at him, then snuggle up to him, still crying but not as much, "Thank you brother," Kris said, causing something in Nathan to warm up a little. The two were quiet for the rest of the night, but only Kris slept, as Nathan kept watch for her. Besides, it was only five minuets after six, and he was used to waking up earlier than that on most days, so he was fine, "Alright, I'm getting breakfast," Nathan said, dropping and gliding silently into the kitchen, all the while Kris still clinging to his chest. Once he landed on the table, Nathan carefully nudged Kris awake, "Eh, I don't wanna get up yet," Kris said, causing Nathan to basically pull her off his body and place her onto the table. Nathan didn't get too far into his breakfast routine before he felt something on his back, hearing his new sister's happy breathing as she had clung onto his back, causing him to sigh, "Well, at least you aren't in the way," Nathan said to himself, as he made his breakfast, consisting of a peach.

Halfway through eating his breakfast, Nathan felt the weight on his back slide onto the table, an audible clunk being heard as Kris hit her head on the table top. "Ouch…" Kris said, getting up and shaking her head, "Good morning sis, peach?" Nathan asked, handing a piece of fruit to the tiny bat pup.

* * *

><p><strong>At School…<strong>

Kris was introduced the usual way at West Eastman High, and immediately she became popular…as the scapegoat, emphasised at lunch, as we will see here.

"Oh look at the ears on this little freak," Ryan said, getting a chuckle from Kris, "Thanks," she said, as she backed away from the jock, "That wasn't a complement," Ryan replied, grabbing the young pup by her ears, causing her to squeak in pain, "Stop it!" Kris squeaked, getting a chuckle from the jock, who flung the young bat across the lunch room, "GO LONG!" he shouted, just as Kris landed in a far corner (luckily, there was a mound of napkins in this area, and they broke her fall). Ryan then made his way over to the bat pup, intent on having round two of bat flinging, all the while Kris trying to hide, "NATHAN! HELP ME!" Kris screamed, just as Ryan was reaching for her.

The jock was stopped just inches of grabbing the pup's ears again, by the menacing growl of a certain flying fox, who then landed between Kris and Ryan, gaining a chuckle from the jock, "Ooh, scary," he said, getting a slight laugh from Nathan, "Oh no, that wasn't scary…this is!" Nathan said, no sooner releasing a blood curdling shriek, extending his wings and puffing his fur up, and even adding a change in eye shine so that they appeared to be glowing red, causing the "jock" to scream in fear like a school girl. Nathan stopped shrieking, glaring at the now pale faced Ryan, "You, back away slowly, and maybe I won't hurt you," he said, causing the jock to back away a bit, but it wasn't fast enough for Nathan, who pulled a bluff by jumping and clasping onto the jocks sport jacket, the shriek coming back at full force and point blank for about five seconds, "I SAID, MOVE IT!" Nathan shrieked, causing the frightened jock to run off, literally crying for his mother. After all was said and done, Nathan went to check on his sister, "You okay Kris?" Nathan asked, no sooner getting a jumping hug from the young bat, "I love you brother, thanks for saving me," she said, as she snuggled into his jacket, Nathan merely holding her in a hug, "No problem," he said, as he took Kris to the nurse's office to check on her ears.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Finally, a new story for the new year…and yes, I am aware that it's well past the first of January, but whatever. Anyway, if you are familiar with author <span>MetalMunk15<span> and her story "Ultimate A" then you may already know this, but if not then the character of Nathan Seville will be making a guest appearance in that story. Leave a review or comment, and let me know what you think. Also, when you're finished here, check out MetalMunk15's other stories too, show her some love and review her stories, favorite her, whatever, I'm done here so peace out!


End file.
